


Let Your Clarity Define You...

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: We’re Not Going Anywhere Until We Freeze... [1]
Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neil is a good dad, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Despite his life finally starting to look up, Lewis finds himself in the train of nightmares and didn’t know where it’s all coming from. Happily ever after doesn’t come with immunity to his terrors after all…Timeline where if the time travel fiasco in the movie never happened in my own head cannon.
Relationships: Lucille Krunklehorn & Lewis | Cornelius Robinson, Lucille Krunklehorn/ Bud Robinson
Series: We’re Not Going Anywhere Until We Freeze... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Let Your Clarity Define You...

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline where if the time travel fiasco in the movie never happened in my own head cannon. Ya, know non-alternative Cornelius… So, no Wilbur would be appearing.

_”Where are we going?” The twelve-year-old leaned forward to look at his parent’s faces._

_”Just somewhere…”_

_His eyebrows lift above his glasses._

_Bud glanced over his shoulder. ”Lewis, wear your seatbelt.”_

_He cooperated, feeling his heart slide down like sandpaper. Cold tension is the signal adults give when -he shook his head. No, they cared for him, loved him and he has to rely on that. His face lit up, ”is it a surprise?”_

_He caught his_ _mother warily glance at his father._ _H_ _e bit the inside of his bottom lip. ”Mom, I almost finished the extendable vacuum cleaner.” That would make them smile, right? ”I think it’ll help you guys a lot.”_

_His heart dropped when Bud and Lucille just automatically nod. His breathing paced. No no, they couldn't give up on him that fast. They wouldn't. ”I’m sorry about the blender. I promise I’ll make one.” He knew it’s pointless but he want_ _ed_ _them to know he’s sorry for all the trouble, adding this in the series of lessons he learned._

_He stared as the Sixth Street Orphanage covered the rays of the sun, accepting his impending doom._

_If they don't want him anymore, he can't burden them the guilt but this is going to leave a mark._

_A painful mark…_

‘Wiz kid creates a revolutionary invention that could change the future.’

Buford Robinson grinned. His wife is right -not that he doubted her, he’s just giving her all the credit- they won't regret adopting their son. He’s a God-given angel. Some part of him feared that this is all a dream. Well, he wished to never wake up if it is.

Lewis is an angel that tried to hide his broken wings, all of which they blissfully embraced. Even if sometimes he lacked permission for necessary stuff for his inventions due to his unwavering enthusiasm, all angels take their time to fly properly. Buford wondered if parenting his future ’Cornelius Robinson’ is going to get any harder as years go by, he thinks not. He doubted that Lewis will ever raise his voice or about to slide past seventh grade like it's an overnight homework but he would really love to help him out in school.

A crash from the lower level pulling him back to reality, the Robinson half-heartedly rolled his eyes. Lewis does fit well with them like a missing piece of a puzzle.

He reached downstairs until he found his wife visibly engrossed by the blueprints on the board, seizing pauses to glance at the cylinders on the table He caught sight of one of his wife’s impressive innovation stuck on her arm. He jiggled his head. Caffeine patch is outstanding but seeing his wife stay awake for eight days was bothering. He swore never to let her do that again.

He knocked on the door.

Lucille perks up from the board. ”Oh! Hey, honey.”

He glanced at the patch and raised a brow. _H_ _ow long has that been there?_

She glimpsed at where he did in surprise. ”32 hours?”

”Will you look at that? It's bedtime.” He neared her and tugged her by her shoulders. ”Come on.”

She pouted before yawning. ”Fine.”

Lucille trusted her weight against him and they ascended the stairs in silence. Neither of them wants to shake off the spell of the late-night fatigue to nod off as soon as possible.

“You do know I somehow have to test coffee patch, right?”

Bud snorts, “you already did. It lasted for eight days before you know…”

_“You did it Lewis! You did it! This invention is brilliant!”_

_“Kid! You’re this year’s MVP.”_

_”That was some show put on, you’re a real special kid. But uhh…”_

_Lewis’ face scrunched up into confusion._

_“You don’t look like a ‘Lewis’, you look more like…” Bud tapped on his wife’s shoulder. She just glanced at him, placing the memory scanner helmet into Lewis’ hands. “What’s the name again?..._

_Cornelius. That’s the name.”_

_Lewis giggled, “that’s a lot of syllables for a name.”_

_Bud grinned and shrugged before a green blob jumped on his head. It croaked with it’s throat bubbling._

_“Oh no, sorry Mister.” A little girl with two pigtails beside her head neared Bud._

_B_ _u_ _d laughed grabbing the frog from his head and hands it to the girl. “No harm done.”_

_The girl flats the frog on her palm and glares at it, “Frankie, what did I tell you about running away?”_

_Lewis tilts his head at her, “Frankie?”_

_“My star pupil!” The girl proudly claims before slapping the frog into the box. “he always runs away from the box.”_

_“Lewis!” Lewis turned his attention from the girl and to the person running to him from the crowd._

_“Mildred.”_

_Ms. Duffy smiled and ruffled his hair, “Congrats Lewis. I am so proud of you.”_

_Lewis grinned, “Thanks.”_

_“I’m sorry you didn’t get to see her.”_

_His face fell but he shrugged, “it’s okay.”_

_“Mildred?” Mildred, Bud and Lewis turned their attention to Lucille._

_Mildred widen her eyes at the recognition, “Lucille? Hey! Long time no see.”_

_“I know!”_

_“So, what are you guys doing here?”_

_“I’m assigned to judge here.”_

_Mildred grinned, “really? Wow, what a small world. But here, let me introduce you to…” She pulled Lewis to her side. “Lewis, he’s one of the kids under my care.”_

_Lewis could feel his mind turn wheels as Bud and Lucille smiled down at him. They gave Mildred a glance. **They’ll give it a try…**_

_After the exchange, Lewis gazed at his first real working invention but sadly it didn’t do what it’s meant to do. He couldn’t also blame it, it’s his own subconscious that didn’t recognize his real mother. He knew he have to look harder but… what if his mother is not the only one who wanted him? His mother seemed to end into a rock bottom and only a memory in his past that probably he regretted spending time to look for._

_He turned to the Robinson couple as they conversed with Mildred. He could give them a chance. They seemed they do want him._

_“ **I know where your head is but I’m telling you, you have got to get out of the past and look to the future.”**_

_“So, what do say Lewis?” He jumped out of his thoughts and looked up to Mildred with a smile on her face. “Like to give it a go?”_

_He stared at the couple. They nodded encouragingly. With that, He softly smiled, “sure.”_

_“-is he here? Ah! There he is!” The group turned to the man. He stared at Lewis with a wide grin, “Kid, we would like to give a story on you over the local paper.”_

_Lewis’ eyes clasps open wide, “Really?!”_

_“You have a bright future ahead of you…”_

_The blond smiled at that. He gazed at Mildred smiling back along with the Robinson couple._

_The potential couple where he could blend in and they could adopt him…_

**_“Yeah…”_ **

_Lucille’s eyes suddenly becomes dazed._

_Bud placed a palm on her shoulder, “you okay?”_

_She nods shakily, “yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”_

_Mildred and Lewis frowned, concerned._

_“Everything is great!” She points out before blacking out. Horrified gasps echoed through the court as Bud caught her before she face plants to the floor. Mildred and Lewis tried to catch her with their hands but stopped midway._

_“Is she going to be okay?” Lewis questions, worry seeping through his voice._

_“hon, hon. Come on say something.” Bud cradled her cheek. “Is there a near by hospital here!?”_

Buford bit back a shudder at the memory.

They passed Lewis’ room and their plans hastily flew to the window when they saw the young blond shake his head in his slumber with his breathing paced up.

Concern emerging, they quickly rushed over.

Bud gently shook him, ”Lewis, Lewis.”

The blond shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. “No no no.”

“Lewis, wake up. Come on.” As the attempt fails, Buford can’t help but worry. Nightmares are caused by previous trauma experiences. He thickly swallowed at the countless of possibilities, it took all that he has to shake off nauseating image of it all.

Lucille stroke Lewis’ cheek in a motherly manner, “Lewis, dear? Come on, you have to wake up.”

“Son, wake up.” He shook him harder and finally, their son jolted awake, followed by a sharp gasp. Lewis darted his eyes around. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. It’s just bad dream.”

The young blond warily nods and gulps as Lucille’s drops. “You okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Want to talk about it?”

Lewis quickly shook his head but he gulps again, feeling his anxiety heightening. But his parents seems to notice it.

“It’s alright, it’s okay. You can go back to sleep,” Lucille adds.

With the corner of his eyes, Bud caught Lewis’ arms and hand twitch against his sides. Then he nodded and yawns, “thanks.”

She placed a faint peck on his forehead and brushed his wild blond hair with her had. “Good night.”

“Goodnight, son.”

Lewis opened his eyes to look up at them with an eyebrow lowered. Bud ruffled his hair gently. “We’re keeping the nightmares away.”

The second of pause seemed like an eternity for Bud to feel anxious. _Are we stepping to far? Should we give him space? Like you’re supposed to do for teenagers, their son’s almost a teen after all…_ But a simple soft smile from their son threw all of his worries away and caused his heart to melt.

Lewis simply nods. “Thank you. G’night.”

Bud watches, his heart melting as Lucille cradled Lewis letting him bury his face on her shoulder. He joined in and cuddled his family in his arms.

They both waited until their son dozed off.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucille pulled back to check if the teen is finally asleep and seeing that he’s finally like a light, she nods and returned to her earliest position. She found her husband staring at her. _You have work tomorrow. How about you get to sleep too?_

“I know.” She sighed in contentment. “But he’s soo worth it.”

Buford smiled.

“But…”

He frowned as Lucille’s arms tightened a little around her son.

“What if his real parents came and they’ll want him back? Should we just let that happen?”

He understood the unspoken in that statement. She doesn’t want to lose their son and neither did he. The idea of losing Lewis, even if the time they had with him is short, makes him want to break down and phase into a void of nothingness. Hard to bear but “He deserves to know the truth.”

Their son was left at a porch of an orphanage, no explanation as to _why,_ causing him to question everything and himself. Even he chose to hide it, feel it and it was rather painful. Buford stared at his wife. She’s thinking the same thing. “What if the truth would hurt him?”

He thought about it for a moment. If Lewis’ parents came back but only lash out on him, and as far as he know, mental abuse is way more worse than physical abuse. And if his nightmares are anything to go by, Lewis went through enough pain. “Then it’s our job to protect him from it. And help him from it.”

It’s hard to imagine a mother leaving her child just because of all who that young baby is. A very young child who barely knew almost _anything_ then it’s better to keep those vile parents chasing. But if they ever got a chance, they’ll make sure to help Lewis despite the feeling of being a failure intact because it’s not about them; it’s about their son. “And it’s like in the movies.”

Lucille looked up.

“Having his real parents in his life doesn’t mean less for us, it means more for our Lewis,” says the male Robinson for both his wife and to himself. He threw his worries into the shame. Lewis, their precious angel, had been so close to finding his real mother but when he met _them,_ he dropped his search in a drop of a hat. Bud is sure if he dove deeper into his memories, he’ll eventually find her. Who was he kidding? This is _Lewis_ if all his inventions are any proof, he would find her with such ease but for them, he gave it up. He trusted them and they have to do the same.

His wife’s face warmed and pressed her head on top of the spiky bundle of blond hair. He reciprocally tightened his arms around them.

She sighed, savoring at the abundance of contentment. “Whoever they are, they’re missing out much. I can’t wait to give him what he deserves.”

Bud grinned, placing a tender peck on her forehead. Imagining a certain grand ‘Anderson Observatory’ waiting to be favored by an abundant family.

“I can’t wait to watch him grow up into a great man who would and _could_ make the world a better place.”

He watched her relax her eyes into a clasp before doing the same. He almost felt such an ungrateful person wishing they met Lewis _earlier_ when it’s like destiny they moved from New York to Canada because Lucille got chosen to judge a science fair in a certain ‘William Joyce Elementary School. His head somehow warmed at the thought of watching him grow up for the next decades. He would hate to be his biological parents.

Lucille’s lips got glazed by a soft smile, not bothered that she’s going to wake up late for work. She said with a gentle voice, “I sure hope we can help him.”

He glanced at the blond, mesmerized by his smooth breathing and calmed expression. He would do anything to chase away those terrors, he hopes soon he could.

_“I’m sorry.”_

_The blond forced his head to shake up and down before shaking it left to right. He slid another line on the wood except this time it’s **carved** not marked. It just felt that way…_

_The wood screeched against the scissors before it drops from his hand. Lewis warily stared down on his hands. Goodness, he’s **shaking.** He glanced at the lines. Is there more? Is one hundred twenty **five** not the end? Then what is? Two hundred? Three hundred? Maybe he won’t get a family at all. Is-Is there…_

_“Is there something wrong with me?” It took too much of him to blurt that out._

_Mildred sighed. Lewis isn’t sure he wants the hard truth but he still wants to know. “Everything.”_

_He swallowed a sharp breathe of air. There goes the hope of Mildred adopting him instead to the drain. Of course, it would be unpleasant to deal with him for the next decades when she already dealt with him for twelve years._

_He could feel his chest get stabbed repeatedly. Is he bleeding? He didn’t know but it sure do felt like it…_

_He stared at the wooden box and carved **deeper.**_

He shot up from his bed with the air knocked out of him. His blue eyes quickly traveled around. He’s still with his parents. It’s all just a bad dream. An unpleasant dream. With that, his panting died down.

“Lewis?”

He turned to the man who had his pajamas backwards and his hand wrapped around something in air between the drawer and the box in his arm.

“You okay?”

He pressed his lips together. He didn’t know.

“That’s the forth time this month.”

He swallowed, “I’m sorry.”

Buford frowned before dropping the box. “Lew, you don’t- you have nothing to apologize. It’s not your fault.”

He chewed on his bottom lip.

The older man softly sighed. “Want to talk about it?”

He looked up.

“It’ll help.”

He hesitated, “it’s… unpleasant.”

Bud blinks and nods.

Lewis knew he’s supposed to talk but he didn’t. One of the mistakes that could really lead him to his doom- not listening when he’s supposed to stop, not listening when he’s supposed to talk.

“It’s okay.” His dad points out, doing loads for his thoughts. “Dark clouds give dark dreams after all…”

Confused, he stared at his dad’s deep thinking, hand in chin expression.

“Or was that a myth?”

A laugh bubbled, “probably a myth.”

Bud laughs, “alright, you going back to bed?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Kay, son. Don’t be scared to call for us when you need it.”

“Okay.”

Taking the box back from the drawer, Buford watched as Lewis settles back into the covers. He heads out the door, “Goodnight, kiddo.”

“Night…”

He sighed after stepping out. Lewis is confusing- it’s endearing. Apologizing for having nightmares, the humility is unimaginable. He glanced at him. Squinting his eyes tighter, waiting sleep to consume him. He’s real, alright. It might be such an exaggeration to check almost everyday but he really have to wrap his head around that fact. Welcome to parenthood, Buford. And he’s just so ready to embrace it fully.

He laid the box on the dinner table, “ready to move out?”

Lucille looks up from the paper with a wide grin. “Oh, you have no idea.”

A grin was plastered on his face.

“I have been planning and packing for all week!” She squealed then walked by the boxes in gyres. He grinned plausibly wider. Music to his ears, she’s just out of her mind excited. “I already boxed the lamps, appliances and decors…”

“Wow…” He gasped. His wife is such a fast worker- he loved it.

“Mmhmm. I haven’t packed our and Lew’s clothes.” She paused from her tracks.

“That’s alright we can do that tomorrow.”

She looked at him after glancing at the hallways that leads to their son’s bedroom. “How’s he?”

The grin was dropped. “He had another nightmare.”

“Oh,” Lucille’s eyes drops to the floor.

“You think therapy wouldn’t be a stretch,” offered he, voluming his voice softer.

“We can do that…” She mulled over the idea before rubbing her arms, shuddering, “but what if we’re overreacting?”

He took a deep breath through his nose. His wife had the same feeling- they’re scared that _what if_ they’re overreacting and the image of it’s possible damages it can do to their son but what if they kept that motivation and the longer it goes the worser the damage it causes. They really want to crash down to their knees and beg the heavens how could they help their angelic gift to them. They really don’t want Lewis to go through it alone and bear it alone. One of the reasons why they chose to adopt him, embrace all his mental and physical problems. If not then they’re not _parents_ but very low, blunt and uncaring guardians. Who only cared about the child’s achievements.

He shudders and exhaled, “let’s wait if it keeps getting worse. Let ask him about it.”

Lucille bobbled her head with a small smile. “You’re right.”

Two months and two weeks their son is filled with wonders and mystery. He wondered if that would change. He kind of doubted it.

Another night, Lewis shot up from his bed again. He pushed his cheeks against the urge to yell angrily. Why can’t he just get it through his head that it was all a dream and it will _never_ happen?!

He relaxed his gripping hands. Every dream that made him believe it, the more he felt like he’s betraying his parents. It seemed like all of the life lessons he learned from one hundred and twenty four adoption interviews were all forgotten and he’s screwing it all up again but now only one couple is there to bear it all.

He sighed and climbed off the bed. If he don’t fix it soon, he’ll just do his one of a kind parents more burden. He hoped there _is_ a way to fix it.

He walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he damped his thirst, he caught with the corner is his parents at the dinning table. Bud is scrolling through the computer and Lucille looking through blueprints and papers.

He glanced at a nearby clock and neared them, “so, um. What are you guys doing up?”

They both were surprised by him. Lucille jolted and Bud dodged like dodging a punch.

Lewis winced, “sorry.”

Lucille laughs as Bud held his chest. Bud huffed a laugh, “it’s okay kiddo. We’re just finalizing the house.” He leaned back and titled his head over his shoulder to stare at him. “What are _you_ doing up, hmm?”

He shrugged, “I just suddenly woke up.”

His dad raised a brow at him, “nightmare?”

His lip tightened in a line and shook his head.

Bud glanced at Lucille who at the same time glanced back before turning back to him. “Come on.”

As the couple moved from the table, they gestured for him to come with them.

“Where are we going?”

Lucille places a reassuring palm on Lewis with a small smile. “Just somewhere.”

_Just somewhere…_

Lewis reluctantly nods, trying to stop his train of thoughts from going any further. He managed to before the cold breeze blew to his hair. Usually he hated the cold but this was _good_ cold. Comforting. Weird or maybe because they were heading for the rooftop not out of the apartment.

Lucille untied the sweater around her waist and placed it around around his shoulder. He smiled up at her before being pulled against her side. He leaned his cheek against her side, his mother’s arm lay around his shoulder. By then, he just felt more reassured.

Bud ruffled his blond hair and looked up the sky, “wow. Look at those stars…”

The mother and son gazed up. The sky damped with countless of twinkles.

“Gotta be hard to count those,” says Lucille.

“Ha,” Bud turned to them with a mischievous grin, “you _dare_ place a challenge in _my_ presence?”

Lucille and Lewis laughs.

“Let’s see.” He turned back to the sky, his arm out to count the stars. “One, two, three, four-“

The mother and son glanced at each other before shaking their head.

“-Eleven, twelve.”

“That one looks like it had two small ones behind it,” Lucille smirked.

“Wait, what? Where?”

She pointed and Bud incredulously stared at the finger causing Lewis to laugh at his funny gobsmacked face.

“That’s not helping!”

Lucille snickered.

He turned back to the sky, “ehh, I lost my count.”

Lewis snorts, “it’s okay. It’s pretty much impossible.”

“Oh?” Bud ruffled his hair and smiled down at him.

“Mmhmm.” He bobbled his head. He knew Bud is just playing along, his is a science teacher after all. He knew the impossibility of counting the astronomical object that consists luminous spheroid of plasma in the sky.

His parents laughed under their breath and lowered to sit on the floor. Lewis is sure his face scrunched into confusion but he shrugged and sat between them. He just felt more and more proud of his parents, they’re weird and he just loved it. What can you say? He’s weird himself. If he had a chance, he’ll show them off to the whole world or wear ‘Robinson’ like an I.D. or trademark each one of his invention with the name. Hmm, Robinson Company? Robinson inventions? Robinson Industries? He got to admit ‘Robinson Industries’ sounds great, so great…

He smiled, the memories of his terrors whisked away. He laid his head on his mother’s shoulder. She reciprocated by wrapping her arm around his shoulder, making the security more grounded.

“Say… what number would fit well for the quantity of stars?” Bud leaned back against his palms.

As he heard his mother hummed, he shamelessly said, “one hundred and twenty four.”

“That’s a lot.”

“Mmhmm.” _No kidding._

“What makes the number so special?”

He knew his dad is fishing and he didn’t mind and he expected it. “Number of nation?” He may be wrong but it’s on purpose.

“Hmm?”

“The number of… species of birds.” His knowledge is really raging and want to wrestle with his purposefully nonsense statements. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

Then his parents turned to him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“And…” _No turning back._

“One hundred and twenty four adoption interviews…”

Buford didn’t know what to say after that, he noticed the arm his wife had around their son’s shoulders tightened.

The fact that was blurted out was unexpected. It wasn’t the ‘How could I not think of that?’ shock where the universe remorselessly throw the gut wrenching ‘DUH’ at him, it was just plain unexpected and everything starts to click into place.

_One hundred and twenty four…_

The number seem to fit well but messed up at the same time. Mildred said it herself, Lewis was dropped off at the orphanage back when he’s so young. A baby, who still don’t know how to speak or walk or _know_ how the world works, fits well with the description.

For twelve years or half of his life- he didn’t have all the knowledge about adoption services but he thunk it’s somewhere along the line to what he knows. -But still!- half of his life, enduring rejection repeatedly. If Bud would ever be asked to describe his son in the simplest way, it would be ‘extremely smart’. Even how much a couple would gentle it down, Lewis would know for a fact that they were thinking that he wasn’t _right_ for them. Blunt and straight forward couples were a different picture.

He sometimes forgot how adoption services can be messed up (Mildred being the exception). Couples can see one flaw in an interview- especially when they do **_not_** like it- they have every chance to blow off not knowing how much damage they did.

He didn’t want to believe it and to repeat it, everything is just falling into place. Children can go through very hard traumatic experiences in a place where innocent youths are taken cared of and their son is one if them.

_An angel that tried to hide his broken wings…_

_…_ All of which they would _always_ embrace.

Lewis had the answers laid out for them. There’s no denying it. Bud wondered if he did it on purpose in order to finally give them the answers but whatever, he’s still thankful.

It explains all his nightmares, his lack for asking for permission and his _hesitance._

Nightmares can be about them, the chances are high due to his insecurities. _Him_ losing _them._

Not that he’s excusing his son’s actions and not that he knew much about therapy but he saw his son’s lack of permission as one of the damages losing something you _wanted_ over and over again. Bud will never call that _stealing,_ Lewis didn’t deserve that- it’s a flaw from trauma that needed to be fixed.

His son’s hesitance or perhaps, his constant apologies. Bud swore he wants to pull his own hair every-time his son apologizes for something that _wasn’t_ his fault and just comfortably wrap his arm around him.

Lucille pulled their son to hug him fully, the blond automatically reciprocated. “Lew, how about let’s try this again?”

No answer, just him pressing his chin against her shoulder.

“Why were you awake? You can tell us anything, we won’t judge.”

Buford could hear him audibly sigh.

“I have… bad dreams about.” Lewis let out a cracked exhale as Lucille rubbed spheres on his back. “Going back to the orphanage.”

The couple stared at each other for a span before Bud shifts behind his wife. It seems late night reassurances and talk would often happen in the future, he’s not complaining.

“Lew, look at us.” Lucille gently commands and he did, giving each of them a glance. She narrowed her eyes at him, “that will never _ever_ happen. We will never regret signing those papers and adopting you. _Never,_ alright?”

The corner of their son’s lips tugged up, “yeah, I know.”

“Whatever you do you’re _stuck_ with us.”

A soft chuckle, “I’m not complaining.”

The couple grinned at his admiring eyes before pulling him into a tight hug.

“I just- I know you guys aren’t like the one in my dreams but it keeps going.”

“Kiddo, that happens. Don’t have to feel bad about it,” says Buford.

“I just don’t want to believe it.”

“You are and slowly, it’ll all wash away…”

Lewis sighed letting his weight relax against his parents, “thanks.”

After the tinkling skies stares down at them for a span, they pulled away. Lucille ran her hand through her son’s hair, “now, truth time. Feel better?”

“Yep! Thank you.”

“Never be afraid to turn to us.”

“Got it!” Lewis grinned.

“And speaking of staying with us,” Bud started, “we got a surprise for you that’ll probably help.”

The blond tilted his head, “hm?”

“Yeah, but now!” Bud shot up and scooped Lewis up, causing him to yelp and laugh. “You gotta go back to bed!” He spins them both around in his heel, Lewis’ eyes goes dazed for a moment and his glasses almost falls off but was fixed after the spins. “Come on, Doctor Cornelius Lewis Robinson.”

Lucille follows them back to their apartment, her own heart melting at the sight of her family.

One day later. The sun is now trying to peak between buildings for a certain car about to reach its destination, ‘Little Wonders’ by _Rob Thomas_ singing through the radio.

Bud turned to a last right turn, “there she is.”

He watched through the driver’s mirror, the surprised expression for his son makes the decision to buy the house so much worth it. They stopped and went out.

Lucille pulls out a ‘SOLD’ sticker, “like to do the honors?”

Bud walked over to the sign and slapped the sticker on. Wow, that felt nice.

Lucille bents down to Lewis’ height, pointing at the house proudly. “That’s where we’re going to live from now on.”

Lewis smiles back, admiring the house.

Bud joined back and they proceeded to tour.

“Alright, one more step…”

They removed their hands off of the blonde’s face with a, “tada!”

“Your every own lab,” says Lucille as Lewis’ jaw dropped.

“Go ahead, kiddo. Let your clarity define you.”

They watched as their son takes it in. He looks up and his shoulders just fall. 

Lucille can’t help but cover her mouth with both hands to muffle her sobs. This is the reassurance that Lewis deserves, the one that will remind him after a bad dream that he had permanent place in this house, in this family.

He finally have what he had always been yearning for.

Bud wrapped his arm around his wife, pressing their temples together.

Lewis turned around with a wide grin before running to their arms

The couple stared at each other with a smile before tightening their embrace.

“We have another surprise.”

The blond rolls his eyes after he landed on the floor, “you already did so much for me and thank you so much.”

Bud just smiles before pulling out a paper and laid it in from of him. “You’re welcome, Cornelius.”

Lewis’ eyes gone wide at the sight of the paper. “It’s finally finalized?”

“Yep. You’re finally legally ours.”

Lewis pulled them both again in a hug.

This is one of those small wondrous hours that will remain forever…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m practicing my ‘show not tell’ writing style here. So, I hoped it’s fine enough even the fic itself is just so long. I wrote this fic on paper (15 pages back to back and because writing on paper is much easier to get my ideas down) thus making the process to get this into my phone longer. So sorry for the long hiatus. 
> 
> Head-cannons that I implied to the this fanfic:
> 
> 1: As I’ve seen in the movie. When Lewis’ cap was knocked off by Wilbur thus finally revealing he’s Cornelius. Lucille instantly ran to Bud. So I think, Bud is the stronghold of the trio and Lucille is the dependent.
> 
> 2: Bud longer name is Buford (I saw that fact in wiki or wiki fandom or something)
> 
> 3: The timeline would work out fine without Wilbur’s time traveling. I just think Alternative Lewis just learned the lessons earlier than Neil himself knew about. So I think ‘Keep Moving Forward’ somewhere in Neil’s pre twenties or somewhere earlier than that.
> 
> So I hope y’all’s enjoyed it.


End file.
